Amándote hasta que duela
by athena elektra black
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jan Di y Ji Hoo vivieran juntos? Jan Di no se da cuenta que ama a Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo ama a Jan Di más de lo apropiado. Una noche la vida de los dos cambia. ¿Aceptarán las consecuencias de sus actos?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Yōko Kamio.

* * *

><p>"Anatomía"<p>

El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado. Todos salieron bostezando del salón lo más rápido que pudieron. Mañana tendríamos el examen final de anatomía e histología. Salí a la puerta principal, estaba oscuro, el aire me calaba hasta los huesos ondeando mi cabello que había dejado crecer hasta debajo de los hombros y que caía despreocupadamente lacio por todos lados, por suerte llevaba la bata puesta que me cubría del frío. El fleco me picaba los ojos y me hacía parpadear constantemente, tendría que cortarlo pronto. Me subí a mi bici esperando llegar lo más pronto a la casa del abuelo y ji hoo. Suspire. Ojala no estuvieran despiertos si no sería imposible estudiar.

Entre a la casa y luego me sentía tranquila. Sacudí la bata y la colgué en el perchero. En la sala estaba Ji hoo se veía concentrado, cruzado de piernas. Sosteniendo un enorme libro. Tenía sus lentes puestos y el cabello caía desordenadamente por la cara. Encima de la mesita justo enfrente de él tenía una botella y copa de vino tinto. Siempre tomaba una copa para poder relajarse y concentrarse. Di pasos tranquilos sin hacer mucho ruido para molestarlo. Pero siempre nota mi presencia.

-Jan Di, ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto sin si quiera levantar la vista del libro.

-Bien, vimos los últimos detalles para el examen de mañana. De histología y anatomía.

-Entonces tendrás que estudiar mucho, es uno de los exámenes más difíciles.- Ji hoo sonrío mostrando ligeramente sus dientes y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio menor. Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Siempre lograba alguna reacción en mí, cada vez que hacía ese gesto.

Ji Hoo iba más adelantado en la carrera, estaba a unos meses de terminar. Pero para él era tan natural como respirar.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Ya estudie toda la semana, ahora le doy un repaso.

-Siéntate acá, estudiemos.- dijo viéndome por primera vez, señalando alado suyo. ¿Qué creía? Obviamente sin mi consentimiento mi cuerpo empezó a andar hacia él. Deje mi mochila justo alado mía, estaba nerviosa. Me seque las manos en el pantalón blanco que llevaba. Saque el libro y suspire sonoramente.

Esta sería una larga noche.

Se levanto con pasos elegantes, regreso de la cocina con una copa más. La lleno y me la dio.

-Gracias, solo será una.

-Toma lo que quieras, todo lo que necesites.

-Sunbae, ¿acaso me quieres emborrachar?- Le cuestione, pegando ligeramente el brazo, en cuestión de broma porque sabía que Sunbae nunca haría algo que me perjudicara. Sabía que había sido un error, puesto que cambió de color a un rojo su cara y abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Me iba a disculpar en cuanto soltó una enorme carcajada y me vio con un brillo que no logre distinguir.

-Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo, Jan Di, seguramente. Pero no, no soy de esos.-Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme. Y trate de leer.

Repetía una y otra vez, las mismas líneas. Pasaba las hojas cada cierto tiempo para que no se diera cuenta. Tomaba el vino como si mi vida dependiera de eso, al principio se notaba el sabor dulce y sedoso, pero después pasaba como agua. Daba gracias que ya había estudiado antes en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Estire mis piernas y note las de Ji hoo pegada a las mías, irradiaba calor. Tenía ganas de moverme, pero quedarme al mismo tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor? Me estire tratando de respirar un poco más, estire mis brazos alzando mi blusa y logrando que se me viera parte del abdomen. Cerré los ojos y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Ji Hoo que me miraba detenidamente cada aspecto de mí, pero no me avergonzaba, tal vez era por el alcohol o el calor, regrese a la postura inicial y me apoye en el sillón.

-¿Ya no puedes estudiar?

-Sí, bueno, no. No sé, si quiero seguir pero ya me cansé de leer.- dije en un tono más bajo de lo normal, no sé de donde salió esa voz, pero ya lo había dicho. Noté como subía y bajaba cierta parte de su cuello, estaba tragando. Estaba nervioso. Lo conocía, pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Te ayudo?- me pregunto en un tono más grave y ronco. No debí tomar tanto, ahora sufría de alucinaciones. Me lo quede viendo para distinguir la realidad de la ficción pero él seguía observándome, entonces asentí con la cabeza y abrí la boca para respirar que casi no me llegaba el oxígeno a los pulmones.

Se acerco ligeramente, ahora nuestras piernas se tocaban, pero manteníamos un espacio que no era normal para mi cordura.

Me toco el hombro con su mano, tenía la mano muy grande y fina, de pianista.

-Dime que huesos se insertan aquí y el tipo de articulación que tiene, y cuál es su movimiento.-le respondí con una voz más fina y tratando de no tartamudear, fallando inútilmente en eso.

Sonrío haciéndose más apuesto de lo que era. ¡Alguien debe hacer ilegal que haga eso!

-Bien, buena alumna. Ahora dime que parte de la columna vertebral esta acá y porque es importante- dijo tocándome el cuello, abriendo y cerrando los dedos detrás de él como una caricia, inocente, pero hacía que mis hormonas revolucionaran a mí. Ya no le veía a los ojos, ahora me desviaba a su boca, tan definida con un tono rosa brillante, por mordérselos cuando estudia.

- Ahí se está el axis, atlas…y las cervicales- cada vez se acercaba más me miraba fijamente, trate de hacerme atrás, trate pero su mano seguía moviéndose con en ese abre y cierra hipnótico-y…y…se encuentra…

No pude responder. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Suaves. Posesivos. Su aliento me llegaba con un olor apetitoso, tan él. Su lengua rosaba mis labios tratando de escabullirse entre ellos. Abrí la boca y entro, suspiramos. Nuestras bocas se entendían conversaban en un lenguaje mítico, que me hacía suspirar cada vez más y más.

-Aja…sigue- dijo mientras su boca descendía por mi garganta.

-y…es importante…hmm…por…porque cubre la…médula ósea- respondí torpemente mientras sus labios absorbían parte de piel expuesta, y su mano se filtraba en la parte atrás de la camisa metiéndose y trazando figuras imaginarias con la palma abierta y uñas que dejarían ciertas marcas.

Ya no razonaba. Me empujo hacia él y me senté a horcadas mientras que con más facilidad, bajo sus labios hasta el escote de mi blusa.

-Ahhh…Ji hoo- Exclame agarrándome de sus hombros, sentía un bulto entre mis piernas. Estaba duro y tocaba cierta parte de mi anatomía que me volvía loca. Apreté más mi agarré y me quise fundir con él. Ji hoo siguió besándome con más ansias mientras que gemía bajo cada vez que rosaba aquel contacto.

Su mano bajo a mi pierna y agarro fuertemente mi cadera.

-Dime que huesos componen acá- dijo entrecortado, metiendo su mano debajo de mi pantalón, tocándome más conscientemente donde le gustaría que le respondiera.

-Ahí está la pelvis, adentro esta el sacro y coxis, que es el final de la columna verte..ahh…bral- respondí, mientras el apretaba fuertemente mis glúteos y brincaba de la sorpresa.

-Los músculos de acá- menciono mientras amasaba un glúteo, y sus dedos se metían ligeramente dentro.

-Glúteo mayor…medio e inferior- dije lo más rápido que pude.

-Perfecto, veo que anatomía se te da muy bien, ahora pasemos a histología- dijo mientras me recostaba en el sillón, y quedaba el arriba de mi, ahora podía ver perfectamente su erección latente que cubría el pantalón de franela.

Mi mente no carburaba bien, no pensaba más que en lo que me decía y hacía. No me importaba absolutamente nada.

Se quito la camisa, tomo mi mano y se la acerco a su torso.

-Ahora dime qué clase de epitelio hay en todo esto- menciono mientras se acariciaba el mismo con mis manos por todo su torso y espalda, sentía el sudor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el de mis manos. El gruñía cada vez que pasaba por partes sensibles y cerraba los ojos cuando utilizaba mis uñas para estimularlo.

-Plano estratificado queratinizado…pero ya no quiero estudiar, doctor- abrió los ojos y vi que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, ya no se distinguía lo blanco más que el negro, sonrió de medio lado. Se lanzo a mis labios, ya no era solo un beso ahora eran mordidas aquí y allá.

Mis manos volaron a su pantalón y se lo quitaron, no llevaba ropa interior. Me sorprendí, pero aproveche, pase mis manos por sus glúteos mientras él desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa y pantalón.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, su torso, bajaron una y otra vez, pasando muy cerca de su miembro. Hasta que por fin pase un dedo en su vena que sobresalía de su miembro, haciendo que él dejara de besar el comienzo de mis pechos y se arqueara gimiendo violentamente. Me hacía sentir poderosa. Me reí fuertemente, y él me vio con una ceja alzada y con media sonrisa.

-¿Así nos la llevamos doctora Jan Di?

Me calle de repente por la mirada que me envió, se miraba capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sentí peligro y excitación. Desabrocho el sostén y se fue a devorar mis pechos. Mamaba como un bebe mis pezones. Yo no paraba de gemir, seguramente no podría hablar al día siguiente. Me quito los pantalones y sus dedos jugaron con mi entrada, hasta que metió un dedo por la abertura y el pulgar jugaba con el clítoris, con movimientos circulares de aquí a allá. Me retorcí, apretaba el sillón y gritaba cuanto podía, en cualquier momento iba a explotar, pero cada vez que iba a llegar, paraba. Y volvía a empezar riéndose de mí, hasta que por fin dejo que llegara mi orgasmo. Fue lo más alucinante, después de que saco sus dedos mientras seguía convulsionando. Abrí los ojos. No me di cuenta que los tenía cerrados, lo observe, veía todo borroso por las lagrimas. Se metió los dedos a la boca y chupo. Separo mis piernas delicadamente y se hundió despacio. Grité. Sentí un dolor profundo, que me desgarraba y él se quedo quiero con cara de preocupación, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño aletargado, trate de moverme para quitar la incomodidad, salió de su trance, cerro los ojos, apretó la mandíbula. Lo hice de nuevo y gimió. Abrió los ojos. Puso sus manos en la cabecera del sillón y empezó a moverse, el dolor se había ido. Salía y entraba con una cadencia impresionante, no sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos.

Cerré los ojos y me tomo la cara con una mano, abrí los ojos instintivamente.

-Quiero que me veas, por favor. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote?- y así lo hice. El solo desviaba sus ojos de mi pecho que se balanceaba a los mis ojos, y gemía sonoramente. Cada vez se hacían más fuertes las embestidas, una tras otra, no iba a lograr aguantar más, él se tenso, salió un líquido que se esparció dentro de mí, sus propias convulsiones llevaron a las mías. Gritamos, fuerte como nunca. Ya no aguante más todo se volvió oscuro. Escuche un llanto a lo lejos y sentí que me levantaban.

-lo lamento, lo lamento…-repetían con voz queda entre hipidos. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Solo sentí un profundo temor dentro de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Culpabilidad"**

_¿Cómo puedes diferenciar la realidad de tus sueños si lo llevas en la mente todo el tiempo?_ Esa era mi única excusa viable para lo que había hecho. No sabía ni cuando empezó, ni cuanto terminó. Se supone que no debía pasar, no así, no de esta manera. No me arrepentía, por más egoísta que se viera. Pero no estaba orgulloso. Culpable. Mil veces culpable, mil veces idiota.

Jan Di se había dormido recién acabamos. Se desvaneció y me di cuenta que todo lo que pasaba no era en mi mente como tantas veces había pasado. Intenté parar pero no pude. Es cómo solo tomar solo un sorbo cuando llevas corriendo un maratón de todo un día. Imposible. ¿Ahora que iba a pasar? Lloré, lloré como un bebé, como nunca en mi vida. Si alguna vez tenía alguna oportunidad con la que consideraba la mujer de mi vida, ahora se reducía a nada. Nada. Duele perder todo. Le pedí perdón una y otra y otra vez. No supe cuántas. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía como cuando rompes algo invaluable, no monetariamente, no, claro que no, era algo sentimental, irreparable. La lleve a su cama, la arrope con sus sabanas. La vi dormir tan tranquilamente. Sonreí. Tan ajena a todo lo que me pasaba. Ojala fuera un sueño, ojala fuera un maldito sueño. Ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía y yo me había aprovechado. Sí, aprovechado. Mande a la mierda toda mi educación. Mi sed de ella era muy fuerte, no supe cómo reaccionar, pero sí lo hice, lo hice de la peor manera que pude haberlo hecho. Lo jodí, jodí todo lo bueno que tenía en mi vida. Jan Di.

Salí del cuarto en cuanto pude, hacía frío, seguía lloviendo, solo tenía unos pantalones de franela puesto. Trataba de castigarme. Calaba el frío, calaba el dolor, calaba la culpabilidad. Grité. Grité con mis fuerzas. Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia. Quería ahogarme con ellas. ¿Todo lo que tenía, porque lo perdía? Mis padres y ahora Jan Di. No lo soportaría.

-¡Estúpido!- grité mientras pegaba a un árbol con el puño cerrado. Las astillas se enterraban una tras otra.-¡Egoísta!- otro golpe, muchos más. Las manos sangraban. Dolía. Dolía el cuerpo y el alma. Me tiré al suelo. Esto no podía ser cierto.

Regresé a la casa. El abuelo llegaría en la mañana temprano de la clínica. Me vende las manos. Tenía que despegarme de la mujer que amaba. Por su propio bien. No era digno de ella. Era lo mejor que le podía hacer. Aunque ya no estuviera con Jun Pyo, que él se hubiera casado, no por amor si no por negocios. Tonto. Pero no podía aprovecharme. Me reí. Bueno más de lo que había hecho.

Ya casi amanecería. Jan Di ya tenía que despertarse pronto. Me cambié. Arreglé la casa. Fui a la farmacia más cercana, compré pastillas. Ya no le traería más problemas a Jan Di. Ya no más. Se las puse alado de la cama, junto con un vaso con agua. Me senté en el sillón que había enfrente de ella. Mi mente jugaba y me regresaba a lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás y mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Me odié. Apreté fuerte mis manos, tratando de concentrarme en el dolor de mis palmas.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que se movía. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Vi confusión en ellos. Me vio directamente a los ojos. Reprimí las ganas de llorar, de pedirle perdón. _Tienes que alejarte de ella. _Me repetí. Así que le demostré las miradas más frías que tenía. Me crucé de brazos. Ella lo vio. Se encogió sobre sí misma. Lo estaba recordando todo. Quise abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Quise, no lo hice. Déjala ir. Ya no tienes que ser bueno con ella. Ella tiene que odiarte como tú te odias por lo que le hiciste. Se levantó sin importar que no tuviera nada que la cubriera. Noté su desnudez. Vi las marcas de mis manos. Ni siquiera había sido amable. Era su primera vez. Me comporté como un animal. Tenía toda la piel marcada. Aparté la vista. Se dio cuenta que cómo estaba y se cubrió con las sabanas. Era mi momento. Destruye todo lo bueno que cree de ti.

-Así…que ya te diste cuenta del error que cometí…que cometimos. Está demás decir que lo lamento y que no volverá a pasar- dije en un tono duró. Volteo a verme. Vi el dolor en sus ojos. No podría soportarlo más. Sigue.-No lo tomes con tanta importancia. Fue un…resbalón. Todo el mundo los tiene.- Vi que lagrimas caían de sus ojos. _Todo es por tu bien Jan Di. Te amo_.

-Toma esas pastillas, no queremos que este problema trascienda.- Dije y me levanté para dar por terminada la conversación. Ella se acercó envuelta en las sábanas. Estiró su brazo y me pegó. Me dio una cachetada. Sonreí.

-¿Esos es lo mejor que tienes, Jan Di?- pregunté con descaró. Me dolía. Me dolía más que a ella, pero quería que se desquitara. Sacará todo el odió que tenía dentro. Que lo quitará conmigo. Abrió los ojos más sorprendida. Y empezó a propinarme de golpes en el pecho con los puños cerrados. Golpe tras golpe. Se iba decayendo. Hasta que cayó al piso. Me sentí terrible. Era un asco de ser humano. Me di la vuelta para salir.

-No te reconozco.- me dijo con voz seca y quebrada. Y fue lo peor que me pudo haber dicho, porque ella era la única persona con la que realmente había sido yo. La que mejor me conocía. La única en mi vida. Termine de salir. Era mejor así.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


End file.
